One of the most time consuming parts of commissioning a fire alarm system is downloading configuration data to fire alarm control panel devices and peripheral devices in the fire alarm system. Furthermore, due to a number of reasons, such as misunderstanding requirements, lack of knowledge of a site, owner recommendations, and the like, in large fire alarm systems with many fire alarm control panel devices and peripheral devices, it is common for there to be changes to the configuration data, such as panel settings and device settings, after the fire alarm system is commissioned. In these situations, a site engineer must be deployed onsite to update the configuration data in each of the fire alarm control panel devices and the peripheral devices on a one by one basis. However, this is a repetitive task that is prone to errors and that is costly due to the time intensive nature of the task.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.